


The Courtship of Byakuya Kuchiki

by bengalgurl



Category: Bleach, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Byakuya in denial, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengalgurl/pseuds/bengalgurl
Summary: ‘Byakuya I have a favor I’d like to ask of you. We have long been monitoring a world where there are no Shinigami, instead some humans wield the power to fight off curses.’‘Kurotsuchi has lectured us enough times on the subject. They are sorcerers, correct?’‘Yes. For some time now they have been understaffed. The curses grow more powerful while the number of sorcerers decline. I’d like you to go and act as our ambassador. We used to do this years ago but stopped.’ So goes the Captain-Commander's request but it's never that simple is it? Byakuya ends up having to deal with adoring students, failed science experiments and becomes the target of Gojo Satoru. That's just the first week.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Gojo Satoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Yoruichi (The end)

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is from someone's perspective...so let's start at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoruichi comes in at the end of a mess..

~Yoruichi~

When Renji found me, I was shopping. Looking for new clothes, maybe some jewelry and a small present for Soi Fon. I wasn’t technically supposed to be here but when Kyoraku had sent Byakuya and Renji, he had asked me to check in on them every so often. It took some prying but he finally admitted that Kurotsuchi was getting strange readings from the world he called ‘B’. Kyoraku knew I could be discreet and that Byakuya’s focus would be more on playing ambassador so he asked me to keep an eye out. I knew Byakuya knew I was around though I had never approached them. We know each other too well yet he didn’t look for me. So I kept my distance, investigating here and there and doing a bit of exploring. I was a tad surprised when Renji burst into the cafe I was in, enjoying my espresso, and simply said ‘We need you.’ That was all it took. It was only minutes, Renji struggled to keep up, for us to arrive at an old office building, crumbling. There was some sort of dark curtain around the area but Renji didn’t seem worried about it. So now here I am following him into this, whatever this is. ‘What happened?’ We’re heading towards the back. I can hear noises but I’m unsure of exactly what.

‘There’s arrancar here.’

‘What?!’ I grab his arm and he gives me a solemn nod.

‘Captain Kuchiki and I have been digging a bit whenever we were sent out to take care of curses. We started seeing evidence that there was at least one around. He wanted to make sure he had enough evidence before sending back a report...and I think he felt better knowing you’re around. We were sent to help with a curse a little bit ago.’ He doesn’t need to finish. ‘When I left him, he wanted me to find you while he went after it.’ I hear it before I see it. A loud roar. Renji instantly goes after it but my eyes are on Byakuya. He’s bleeding badly and Gojo Satoru, holds him. From the way they are positioned it seems as if Byakuya took a hit meant for the boy.

‘Little Byakuya,’ I tease. He doesn’t respond. I can feel my heart beating faster. He can’t be dead. As I get closer Gojo finally seems to realize I’m there. I can see Byakua’s blood on him. He isn’t crying but I can see he is broken. ‘Give him to me,’ I order. He hesitates at first but then gently lets go as I hold my arms out. ‘Where are your students? Are your students here?’

‘No.’ His voice is soft, not the usual outspoken, brash one I’m used to hearing when I’m doing my spying.

‘Go support Renji.’ A firm hand on my arm stops me from speaking further. Byakua’s eyes flutter open. He coughs up blood as he tries to speak.

‘He….stays….’ Byakuya was trying to tell me not to let Gojo fight.

‘Byakuya stay awake until I come back...please,’ Gojo says. Byakuya’s eyes widen a bit. He reaches for him. Too late. He’s gone. Almost as fast as me. Almost. I look down at my friend. We’ve known each other for years. We grew up together and though we took different positions on various things, we were still friends. ‘You’re not dying on me, you understand. Rukia and Ichika are waiting for you. Gojo clearly cares for you, though you’ll have to explain in what way.. You’re not dying, do you understand me?’ Byakuya smiles then his eyes close. I begin to panic, trying to recall a healing spell. It doesn’t have to be permanent, just something to help for now until I can get him home. I gently lay him down and hold my hands out, beginning a small healing kido spell. His wounds look serious but it should at least help. I can hear the sounds of battle. I spot Renji flying backwards and into an old fence. The creature that did it comes out of a hole it created in the wall of the building, it screams a high pitched yell. It doesn’t look like the Espada. It seems more...wild.

‘There’s more than one Yoruichi-san!’ Renji yells as he goes back after it, More than one? Gojo could be in trouble. I have an idea of what he’s capable of but to be honest, a curse and an arrancar are two very different things. I look down at Byakuya. His smaller wounds are slowly healing but the big one down his chest is not. Damn it! What were arrancar doing here anyway? Kurotsuchi had claimed there was nothing of importance in this world yet here we are. Byakuya begins to stir. His eyes open as if he senses something. I help him sit up. He isn’t fully healed at all yet I know he wants to move.

‘You will go after Satoru-’

‘Satoru?’ I give him a smirk. He rolls his eyes.

‘I will go after Renji.’ He pauses to cough. When he pulls his hand away, there is blood on it. He wipes it on his already stained jeans. I say nothing and help him stand. Just before we’re to separate, Renji appears chasing the same arrancar. Gojo isn’t far behind him but he is fighting two. ‘Get Satoru, I will create a smaller barrier.’ I move quickly to grab the boy just as one of the arrancar fires a fairly large cero. Were these created before the Espada? Failed science experiments? Gojo actually squeaks in surprise as I place an arm around his waist and move quickly to the edge of the parking lot. Byakuya creates the barrier essentially trapping all three arrancar inside with him.

‘What’s he doing?’ Gojo asks. I still have him under an arm as if he weighs nothing. Renji joins us clearly frustrated. ‘Yoruichi-san he’s too injured!’

‘Have some faith in your captain. He’ll be fine.’ We can make out what he’s saying.

‘I am not sure what is going on or why Aizen has three arrancar here but it does not matter.’ They began screaming at him. Gojo twists so that I let go. ‘I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Division and head of one of the Kuchiki clan.’ The three scream more, feral like. No that is what they were, feral. They move at the same time. Gojo starts to move too but Renji grabs his arm.

‘Let go.’

‘No, if I have to stand here, then so do you. Yoruichi-san is right.’ Renji grabs his arm tighter.

‘Cheer up Gojo! Have you ever seen a Bankai?’ He looks at me like he doesn’t know what I’m talking about. ‘Well you’re in luck!’ We watch Byakuya drop his zanpakuto.

‘Bankai,’ He states calmly just as the arrancar reaches him.


	2. Byakuya (The beginning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya remembers how it all started...

~Byakuya~

It started some months ago. I was sitting under the largest tree on the estate. I could see Ichika playing in the pond as I pretended to listen to Kyoraku. I loved to watch her play, she was a good mixture of Renji and my sister. Her laughter always eased my worry. I could listen to it all day.

‘..and then they blamed me! It wasn’t my fault she didn’t say she was married!’ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of the 1st Division and the Captain-Commander of Gotei 13. He would visit often when I was younger to tease me. Now it was to talk. I merely gave a nod here and there. It didn’t seem to bother him. A strong wind blew through the trees, catching Ichika off guard as she bent slightly to stick a foot in the water. I watched as she swayed and held her arms out for balance. When the wind died down, she grinned. I realized I had been holding my breath.

‘Ahhhh, I thought for sure you were going to rush to her aid.’ Kyoraku said. I gave him a scathing look. It did nothing.

‘Ichika is a strong girl. I do not need to rush to her side.’

‘Hmmm….I’ve heard otherwise. You’re quite the protective uncle.’ I didn’t bother to respond. Yes I had aided her many times but she was a child. ‘Renji told me once when she tripped and scraped her knee, you took her all over the Seireitei to find the best healer.’

‘It was a horrible injury.’

‘He also mentioned when she stays over, you stay in the same wing as her, in the guest room next to hers.’

‘In case she becomes frightened.’

‘Of course.’ I could tell he was smiling at me, though I refused to meet his gaze. ‘Oh! Rukia mentioned you and Kenpachi almost came to blows because he accidentally ran into her.’

‘He’s an idiot.’ Kyoraku began laughing. ‘Byakuya it has honestly been wonderful watching the change in you.’ He sighed.

‘I hope this peace of ours last.’ This time I met his sad but hopeful gaze.

‘As do I.’ We sat in silence for a bit longer. Ichika was now trying to catch a fish with her hands.

‘Byakuya I have a favor I’d like to ask of you. We have long been monitoring a world where there are no Shinigami, instead some humans wield the power to fight off curses.’

‘Kurotsuchi has lectured us enough times on the subject. They are sorcerers, correct?’

‘Yes. For some time now they have been understaffed. The curses grow more powerful while the number of sorcerers decline. I’d like you to go and act as our ambassador. We used to do this years ago but stopped.’

‘Why are you asking me?’

‘Because you are level headed and calm. Just what I need for him.’

‘Him?’ I asked. Kyoraku nodded.

‘You remember my uncle fell out with my father?’

‘Yes, it was quite the scandal.’ He laughed and scratched an ear.

‘Yeah it was…well my uncle moved to this world since it was similar to the human world here. He still wanted to help humans just in his own way. Since he only had a daughter, she would marry and her name changed. Gojo Satoru is my uncle’s descendant. He is a powerful sorcerer and I feel too much hinges on just one human. I visit him when I can but there is something here I must look into. Keep him grounded for me Byakuya. They treat that boy as if he is god. You can’t rely on one person completely like that.’ Of course I knew of Kyoraku’s uncle. He had been a gentle and kind man and I knew Kyoraku missed him. To give away one’s life to live amongst humans...I couldn’t imagine. What could make someone do that? Ichika’s giggles caught my attention once again. This time she was practicing a kido spell on a stuffed bear.

‘How long?’

‘Let’s go with a month.’

‘Fine.’ I was curious what a human descendent of the noble Kyoraku clan would be like. Also it would get me away from all the paperwork I seemed to accumulate in my captains office.

‘Renji can go too if you want. I feel like something is off there but maybe I’m overthinking.’ We slipped back into silence watching Ichika blow up another stuffed animal.

+

I watched as Kurotsuchi explained everything to Renji, he called this world we would be visiting ‘B’, we resided in ‘A’. It wasn’t hard to understand. In B, there were no Shingami, no hollows to purify. Instead there were curses and humans who rid the world of them. Kurotsuchi explained that our powers would still work there and we had no need to get bodies from Urahara. All of this was nice yet I did not understand how we could kill? purify ? curses. Kurotsuchi said there was some connection between our worlds but he wasn’t sure what. I will admit that I began to tune him out. It wasn’t until he handed me a rectangular object that I was listening again. I turned it in my hands. It was shiny and there was some sort of screen on it. I heard Renji laughing behind a hand. I stopped my investigation and placed it in my pocket.

‘It’s called a phone, Kuchiki. I will use it to communicate with you. You have been to the living world many times yet you have never seen a phone?’ Kurotsuchi said. I gave him an impassive look before tuning out again.

+

Later that evening as I sat in my home office, I played a bit with the phone. Renji put his number into mine and showed me how it worked. There was a soft knock before the door opened. Rukia stepped inside with Ichika right behind her. I immediately put the phone down so that I could lift her onto my desk.

‘Mom said you and Dad are leaving.’ I gave a nod. ‘She said I’m not allowed to know because it’s adult stuff.’ I glanced at Rukia who shook her head.

‘I apologize Ichika but you know that I can not share everything that we do.’

‘I know...I’ll miss you.’ She leaned over to hug me. I would never tire of her hugs. She slipped something into my pocket. I made a mental note to look later. Rukia stood up.

‘Brother please be careful. I’ve never even heard of this world, B, that Renji was talking about.'

‘That is because it is mostly Kurotsuchi’s division that has gone to investigate or act as ambassadors.’

‘That’s what makes me even more nervous.’

+

The day we were to leave, we met Kurotsuchi back at his lab. There was no fanfare, no one to see us off except for him. He had us stand on a pad near the back of his lab. Gave us a wave and pressed a button. There was a bright light and then we were outside, under a large group of trees. I felt fine but Renji did not. He bent over as if to vomit. After a few minutes, and several curse words later, he appeared to be fine. We took in our surroundings. It was a beautiful area, it could have been a park except for the large buildings not too far from us. I began walking, Renji trailing after me. He was practicing making his zanpukuto appear. ‘Byakuya, you should try it! Captain Kurtosuchi was right!’ I don’t remember when but it must have been gradual. He referred to me by name when we weren’t working. I supposed that was to be expected. He is family…and my friend. I held my hand out for Senbonzakura. It materialized in my hand. When I let go it disappeared.I wondered how many times Kutorsuchi or someone in the research division had been here. It was peaceful and quiet and I began to have hope that perhaps this assignment would not be so bad.

‘ITADORI WATCH OUT!’ I could sense someone running towards us. Easily I stepped out of the way. The creature tripped and tumbled until he came to a stop a few feet away. Renji pushed his sunglasses up and whistled.

‘Kid you alright?’

‘Kinda.’ We watched as he sat up, took us in then jumped to his feet. He studied first myself, then Renji. ‘Oh! Are you the new sensei?’ He said to him. Renji grinned and crossed his arms. I began walking again.

‘You think I look like a sensei? Well I have taught a few beginner zanpukuto lessons-’

‘You have lots of tattoos. Maybe you’re not the new sensei.’

‘Hey!’ I smiled ever so slightly, I had suggested he might want to wear something to cover his arms.

‘You must be the new sensei. I’m Itadori Yuji!’ The boy had caught up to me. A bright smile and hopeful eyes that reminded me of Ichika. ‘Back there is Kugisaki Nobara and Fushiguro Megumi.’ He gestured behind us. ‘We just got back from a mission. Gojo-sensei said we might go to the beach if we got back in time. We did it!” He shouted.

‘Shut up! You’re scaring them!’ Kugisaki Nobara yelled.

‘Hey kid, what were you on a mission for?’ Renji asked. We listened as he explained having to find a special sweet from a cafe. The other two clearly had not been happy about the 'mission' as the added complaints to the story. By the time he finished, we were near the entrance. I had questions for the boy but he pointed up the stairs to two figures descending. The older of the two was telling the younger one something but he wasn’t listening. Yaga, Kyoraku said his name was. I took a guess and assumed the younger was his relative, Gojo Satoru. Though his eyes were covered his face and demeanor reminded me instantly of Kyoraku.

‘The Kyoraku genes are strong huh? Even this far down the line.’ Renji was thinking the same.

‘Gojo-sensei! We got done early, can we go to the beach?’ Itadori’s friends stood behind him, pretending they didn’t care about the answer.

‘Of course Yujiiiii! You have five minutes to meet me at the dorms.’ All three shouted in excitement before racing away. Itadori ran back to me.

‘It was nice to meet you nameless sensei,’ He said before turning back to join his friends.

‘That kid is weird as hell.’ Once again Renji saying what I wanted to say. Principal Yaga had started to introduce himself when I felt I was being watched. Gojo was blatantly staring, blindfold and all. I raised an eyebrow which only made him smile.

‘I’m going to the beach, bye.’

‘Gojo!’ Yaga tried to grab him but it was too late. ‘Well come this way please, I had hoped he would give you the tour but I’ll do it and that way I can introduce you to the others.’

Finally, it was evening and I was alone. Renji’s room was next to mine and he said he would be over to check on me when he was finished taking a nap. I rummaged in my bag until I found a small notebook. I had recently taken up sketching, a relaxing hobby. I opened the window, watching for a few minutes the colors as the sun began to disappear. I touched the small coin in my pocket. It was Ichika’s and she had slipped it into my pocket along with a note in my bag. I wanted to call her and Rukia, as Renji had done earlier before we went our separate ways but I did not fully understand how to use my phone and was too ashamed to ask Renji. I found a particular tree I liked and began to sketch. Lines, curves, shading in certain areas. I lost track of time but when I finished I realized two things: the first being that it was dark and Renji had yet to visit as he had said, which meant he was still napping. The second was that my drawing of the tree did not look like a tree. I had sketched the moment I caught Gojo Satoru watching me. I frowned, concerned about what this meant.

+

Renji entered my room the following morning with food to cook for breakfast. He was talking about exploring the school more. I was obviously distracted as I sipped my tea. Why would I have drawn that man? I did not understand and I had tried to. We had not even exchanged greetings.

‘What’s that?’ Renji peered over my shoulder at the notebook I had left open. He picked it up. ‘Ichika said you’re a great artist.’

‘Hardly.’

‘Don’t be so hard on yourself! This looks amazing but why’d you draw the Captain-Commander’s cousin?’

‘That is the problem Renji, I do not know.’ I took another sip of tea.

‘Interesting.’ He placed the notebook back on the table and turned to finish cooking.

‘What does that mean?’

‘Nothing sir’ I placed the cup down. Renji was trying to be smart, especially if he was being formal in this setting.

‘Say it.’

‘Welll…he must’ve left quite the impression for you to draw him. I don’t even think you guys spoke to each other. What do you think that means?’ He was grinning. Idiot.

’Anyway let’s eat then go look around. I need new clothes too!’

‘What is wrong with what we brought?’

‘You only have a few things because it's what Rukia got you as souvenirs whenever we visit Ichigo plus my stuff is old.’ I raised an eyebrow at that. Renji loved to buy the latest clothes and sunglasses for himself and Ichika when they went to visit Kurosaki. He returned to cooking and chatting. I closed the notebook just as there was a knock. ‘You expecting someone?’

‘No.’ If we were home I would’ve known who it was by the spiritual energy. Renji went to the door to open it.

‘I smell food!’ Gojo Satoru was at our door with a small bag.

‘Uh yeah, can we help you?’

‘I never got to introduce myself yesterday.’

‘You could’ve but you ran off.’

‘I promised my students a beach trip,' He grinned. Renji did not. He put a hand on the door and leaned towards him.

‘That was disrespectful. Where I’m from you’d get your ass kicked for that.’

‘Oh? Are you going to try?’ The playfulness in Gojo’s voice was gone and Renji’s spiritual pressure was beginning to rise.

‘Renji.’ I said. He sucked his teeth but began to move back to the small kitchen, mumbling ‘Asshole.’ Gojo did not seem deterred. The smile was back as he came in.

‘I wanted to apologize so I bought souvenirs from our beach trip! But first I’m Gojo Satoru!’ He spun around the only remaining chair and sat across from me with his chin resting on the back of the chair.

‘I am Kuchiki Byakuya and he is my lieutenant, Abarai Renji.’

‘Ahhhh, I thought he was your bodyguard.’

‘Do I look like a bodyguard?!’ Renji snapped.

‘A little.’

‘Please forgive him, he did not sleep well.’ Which of course was a lie. Renji slept as soon as we were assigned rooms.

‘What about you? Did you sleep well?’ The playfulness was still there but so was something else. I grabbed my tea, though it had gone a bit cold.

‘Yes.’

‘That’s good! Anyway here’s your gift! For Renji-kun!’ It was a pair of sunglasses. How observant. Renji actually took them.

‘Thanks...I guess.’

‘And for Byakuya-kun!’ It was a box of expensive looking teas.

‘How’d you know he likes tea? Mine is kinda obvious.’ He pointed to the pair resting atop his head. ‘But not him. And stop acting so informal with us!’ Gojo listened to what Renji said and leaned the chair forward a bit.

‘Lucky guess,’ He tilted his head a bit. I did not care for this attention. I was used to having others look up to me, being a captain. I had done plenty of trainings, a few lectures in my own division where everyone watched me but this...this was different. ‘So Byakuya would you like to go on a date?’ I began coughing on my tea. I heard Renji drop the bowl he was carrying.

‘You asshole! You don’t even know him!’

‘That is the point of a date right?’

‘Are you messing around?’

‘No. Byakuya is beautiful so why wouldn’t I want to take him out?’ Gojo said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I, on the other hand, had not been in a situation like this. ‘You don’t have to answer now. I have to go find Yuji but I’ll see you later.’ He grinned as he fixed the chair, gave Renji a thumbs up then left as quickly as he had appeared. Renji placed my plate in front of me then his.

‘Byakuya.’

‘Yes?’

‘Your cheeks are red.’ I looked up at him. He handed me his phone, the front facing camera on so that I could see myself. Indeed I was blushing like a child. ‘I’ve never seen you blush before. This is going to be fun.’ He snapped a picture of me with his phone.

‘Renji.’

‘Sorry. Rukia at least has to see this.’ I held out a hand. Senbonzakura appeared. Renji froze, eyes going from me to my zanpakuto. I could see he was mentally debating if it would be worth it. I watched him touch the screen of his phone, stuff some rice into his mouth and run towards the window.

‘Scatter.’ It most likely was not the best use of my zanpakuto but seeing Renji run from my petals did make me feel better.


End file.
